lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Merry Glitchmas/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Merry Glitchmas. It's still under construction. Transcript Donald: Ho, Ho, Ho! Santa's here! Leo: Don't make me sit on your lap, just hand out the gifts. Donald: Presenting, this holiday seasons, hottest, new, action figures: Adam, Bree and Chase!!! Bree: (gasps) Wow! Chase: Cool! Adam: Toys!!! Tasha: They are so cute! (laughs) Donald: Yeah. Now that the world knows and loves you guys, a toy company was eager to put one in every kid's stocking for a small licensing fee.'' (points at himself)'' Leo: (clears throat) ''Didn't they forget a certain someone? I'm just saying this face would look dashing in molten plastic! '''Donald': Leo, we agreed to keep your bionic arm a secret, besides this is about Adam, Bree & Chase. And ME!!!!(pulls out Donald action figure) What? It comes free with the set. Bree: Right. Because no one would actually pay for you. Adam: Look Chase, yours is life size! Chase: Oh! And look! Adam's head is hollow, just like the real thing! Adam: It's not hollow, it's filled with potential. (snatches Chase's toy) Bree: (laughs) Potential? More like air! (Adam, Bree and Chase start to argue) Tasha: Guys! It's Christmas! This is a time to think about others, not yourselves. Which is why THE TV-reporter Tasha Davenport is hosting a charitable toy drive at school! (looks at all others) Oh, it can be a little about me! Donald: Of course it can, honey!'' (kisses her)'' Now that that little self-involved side-trip is over, check it out! (grins) ''Your action figures are now second-place on the holiday gift best-seller list! '''Bree': Oh. Chase: Second place? What's first? Donald: Euhm, a toy called 'The Nerble'? Chase: ' The heck is a Nerble? (looks at Donald's phone) That? That's just a furry orange ball! Bree: Yeah, who would buy that stupid thing? (Adam plays with a Nerble, mumbling 'Nerble' while shaking it. He gets reproachful looks) Adam: What? It has fur AND rubber, what else do you need in life? Tasha: (trying to change subject) Ooh, Donald, I bet the kids at the charity drive would love some of your old toys Donald: (sighs) Tasha, they're not toys, they're scientific invent... (Tasha rushes to the lab) ''No, no, no, no, stay away from my toys! (They're both gone) '''Chase': The only reason the Nerble is outselling us is because our action figures don't have any cool features. Bree: But a furry rubber ball with one eye does? Adam: You see? She gets it! Leo: Hey, you know what will make your toys number 1? Prop a little daba-Dooley in that fun pack! Chase: Or... We can make better prototypes and get the toy company to sell them, then we'll be number one instead of the Nerble. Bree: But you guys are ridicoulous! who cares if some little toy is beating us? Chase: I do! We're heroes, we should be number one! I don't see a furry rubber ball saving the world. Adam: No, but they do bring the world joy! Chase: How? (Adam throws his Nerble to Chase. It hits hard, he moans of pain. Leo laughs it out) Adam: See? Joy! (fists with Bree) (theme song) Chase: Look, guys, I just finished improving our action figures with some cool new features. Check out Adam's.(holds up Adam toy) Adam Toy: Activating Heat Vision.(eyes glow red) Adam: Okay, now show me the cool thing you added. Chase: And Bree's.(puts down Adam toy and picks up Bree toy) Bree Toy: Activating Super Speed. Whoosh whoosh, whoosh woosh! Chase: Super Speed! Bree: Super? No. Chase: Check this out.(puts down Bree toy and picks up Chase toy) Chase Toy: Calculating GPS coordinates. Chase: Yes! Adam: Oh, Chase, how can I put this in a way that won't hurt your feelings? You're the worst person that's ever been born, and this is the biggest waste of time and money I have ever seen. Bree: These are no better than the originals. Chase: Hello? Did you not hear the "whoosh whoosh, whoosh whoosh?" Bree: Look, if you're gonna soup these things up, at least add some real super speed to mine. Oh, and super agility. Oh, and hair extensions! Well, I'm just trying to keep it real. Adam: What I think Bree is trying to say is, our fans are awesome, so they deserve action figures that are awesome. Chase: But they're toys. It's not like I can put actual bionic abilities in them. Adam: Sure you can. We have a lab, you have no life get to work. ... Donald: Okay, I know you're upset because you didn't get your own action figure. Leo: So you made me a Leo action figure? Donald: No. But I did make something even better. A high-speed snowball launcher.(pulls out snowball launcher) Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Transcripts